What To Offer
by screwalicejasperwantsme
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are preparing to have Emmett return from College to join them for the summer, but he shows up with Edward and Jasper some new friends and the summer all of a sudden has a lot more to offer these girls ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (or any of its accompanying books) and am not Stephenie Meyer.**

"What if I don't want to?"

"It doesn't matter what you want, you want what I tell you right now," Alice sang running around the store picking out items for me.

I stopped and decided I would make myself comfortable; she was going to be at it for awhile. Rose was going to run home to shower and change because she just finished soccer practice and was nice and sweaty.

When Alice finally figured out that I wasn't with her I noticed her marching around the store looking for me with anger in her eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked arching an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

"What I do every time we go shopping, waiting for you to come and give me what you are going to make me try on," I said with an innocent look to try and avoid the looks we would get if she got mad.

This seemed to satisfy her because she just pushed a handful of clothes and me into the closest dressing room.

Later that day we were sitting in the food court, me with my burger and Alice with her salad, although she was too busy trying to get a hold of Rose.

"Does she not have a cell phone?!" she said exasperatedly.

"Yes she has a phone, and you can stop calling it now," said a voice behind me that was defiantly not Alice.

"What the hell, Rose, you were supposed to be her like two hours ago!" I yelled after she took a seat beside me, across from Alice.

"Come on; don't tell me you didn't have fun with Alice. Shopping, playing dress up," she said sarcastically. I glared.

"Hey!" Alice said faking shock. "She loves to spend time with me!"

"I do... just not in a mall. You go crazy," I said pleading my case.

"Fine, I'll deal with that, what I'm concerned about is what took you so long missy," Alice said eyeing Rose.

"I was in my room getting ready, just putting on the final touches, and there was a knock on the door. So I went and answered it and there stood Emmett."

Alice and I kept looking at her waiting to continue, although we all knew that Emmett and she could spend hours on end locked in a bedroom she didn't have her after sex glow. Emmett wasn't supposed to be in town for another couple days too because he graduated a year before all of us and was away at college, then he decided to travel a little before coming to spend the summer with Rose, so there was more to the story.

"…. Anyways, I was shocked to say the least, but what was more shocking was the two other people with him."

That really caught Alice and mine's attention, he brought friends home? When he was supposed to spend time with Rose… I imagine she was pissed. She was so excited to spend the time without interruptions.

"You guys! It's not a bad thing," Rose said, obviously seeing our faces ready to hear he vent. "He brought some friends that wanted to relax and just chill for the summer and he told them about his plans to come here and about me friends –which would be you two- and they decided that 'what the hell,' they would come."

"You're setting us up!" Alice yelled earning some looks from people at tables all around us.

I just got my murderous look (that's what Alice calls it) and slowly said, "You are leaving us with some guys so you have time to screw Emmett?"

"No! I would never do that, I just…." Rose started to try and defend herself but then stopped. Alice and I shared a look, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Here, why don't you ummm…. _Meet_ these guys first, they you can decide if you want to be mad at me," she whispered after a pause. "Here guys!" Rose then yelled.

Mine and Alice's heads snapped in the direction of Rose's hand and our jaws dropped! These men were beautiful. There was a tall blonde one that was very easy going looking, he wasn't too put together but you could tell that he knew his way around designer and quality clothing. I knew Alice would love him. The other one, bronze haired, not too skinny but not muscles like Emmett, and just…. God, beauty that only a God could possess. There was no other word to describe him.

"Hi, baby," Emmett said bending down and kissing Rose while resting his arms over her shoulders. "Bella, Alice, these are some friends of mine from school… Jasper," he motioned to the tall blonde, "And Edward," he motioned to the bronzed haired God.

"Hi," Alice said jumping up and shaking Edwards's hand then moving to Jasper. You could tell they liked each other; they just stood there looking at each other. After a couple seconds I coughed and they snapped out of it.

"It's nice to meet you," I said looking at Jasper and Edward. I got caught in his eyes… they were so green.

"I can honestly say the same," Edward said with a heart melting crocked smile.

I could see Rose raising her eyebrow in question to me and Alice, but we just shock our heads telling her we weren't going to bad mad, and then she let out a little laugh.

"I can see that we all are going to get along great this summer," Emmett said with a knowing smile.

"I have no objections so far," Alice sang happily looking directly at Jasper, I just laughed at her.

"Do you not agree with Emmett?" I heard, and felt, being whispered in my ear in a smooth velvet voice. Edward, who had squeezed a chair in between Alice and I and rested his arm on the back of my chair had taken his other hand and swept my hair over my shoulder and bent down to place his lips to my ear.

A slight shiver raced down my back and I closed my eyes tight and bit my tongue to keep from moaning. I then turned my head to that Edward's lips were less then an inch from mine and said in my own hushed whisper, "Depends, I don't like to judge a book by its cover, I like to strip it down and find out if it has to offer what I need."

"I think that I might like you discovering what I have to offer, there is a lot, it could take a really long time," Edward whispered not moving his face any farther away from me.

Before I replied I moved my head to his ear that was facing away from the table and said so only he could hear, "I've got plenty of time and energy, besides…. I think I can offer you just as much," I said while tracing circles just above his knee with my fingers.

I could hear a low growl as I finished. I think that this summer might be just what I needed. It is turning out to have a lot to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (or any other books from the series) and I am not Stephenie Meyer**

Lunch passed with us all chatting, learning about one another. Jasper is a History major in his second year and Edward is studying to become a doctor, 1st year. Edward and Emmett were roommates this year and Jasper and Edward's families were friends (so they had known each other since they were children). Alice told then about studying fashion design next year and how she has some connections to Vogue and is planning no working there next summer as an intern, and then I told then about myself. I explained how I was going into child psychology. Edward seemed to brighten at the idea of me involved in a medical field; however I can't be totally sure. Rose kept quiet but when Jasper asked her what she was planning to do, Emmett answered.

"She is studying to become an engineer, she wants to design cars," he stated with a grin and tightening his arm around her. She just rolled her eyes while Jasper and Edward's eyes were wide open.

"Would you please lift your jaws off the table, you're getting drool all over the place," I said while lightly closing Edward's mouth.

"I'm sorry; it's just that that seems very… odd. It doesn't seem like it's something you would like," Edward said and then quickly added, "no offence."

"None taken, Emmett does that all the time, he likes to see the reaction that it gets. I know it doesn't look like something that_ I_ would like, but I've worked as a mechanic since I was 13, it's always been something that I liked to do," Rose said calmly.

"That's very cool," Jasper said looking at Alice, not even really paying attention to what we were saying.

After that we fell into light conversation, even Alice and Jasper were participating. The whole time Edward would have his arm on the back of my chair lightly rubbing my back or stroking my hair, when he was eating he would rest his hand on my thigh. Every time he would move his hand or touch me a shock would go throw my system, it was like he knew exactly what to do to get my body to react. I swear I would have gone crazy if I had to sit there for more then five more minutes, Luck was on my side though, well…. Kind of.

"Let's finish shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose smiled and I groaned, this was not going to be any fun….. But Edward was there now, so at least it would be tolerable.

"What was that for?" Edward said leaning into my ear again to whisper as I was standing up.

"I don't like shopping with Alice, she gets _way_ too into it," I said groaning again.

Edward just chuckled and leaned in again, "I don't know, I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing you trying on different things, that body is just teasing me by being hidden."

I knew I should have worn something better, but these things were comfy and it was chilly today, so baggy sweat pants and a zip up hoodie seemed like a good choice this morning.

I groaned again and started to follow everyone else. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going because I was too distracted by the fact that Edward had his arm around my waist. When I noticed everyone turn it still really hadn't hit me where we were, until I saw inside the store (Edward and I were the last in our line of people), I froze, stopped dead in my tracts.

"This should defiantly help me see that body," Edward said chuckling to himself.

"Not. Funny." I stated slapping him in the chest, but that didn't do anything to stop him from laughing.

"Come on, can you just please walk into the store. You don't have to try on anything, I was just kidding," Edward said seriously after he saw my shocked face.

"Fine," I huffed walking into the store with Edward fallowing behind me trying to catch up.

"Hello, my name is Emily. Can I help you with anything?" I heard behind me, I turned around to try and see who this woman was talking to only to see Edward.

I was interested into hearing what he would say to her so I started to look around the racks that were right beside me and listened to their conversation.

"No, thank you though."

"Are you looking for something for someone? " This woman would not let up, he said no thank you!

"Really, I'm fine, just browsing."

She leaned forward and put her hand on his arm, "Are you sure there's _nothing_ I can do for you?" she purred seductively, and I could not ignore the double meaning in her words. With that I grabbed the lingerie that was I had in my hand and can up beside Edward.

"Honey, I can't find those….oh, sorry, ummm…." I said while walking towards Edward and he rapped his arm around my waist as I placed my hand on his chest.

"Emily," the saleslady said shortly.

"… Emily, I was just looking for my boyfriend. I can see you stole him from me, I went to look for those panties that you ripped last night but I can't find any. Those were my favourite," I said pretending to be upset.

"You know I just can't control what I do to you when you say those things to me, if you could be more patient then we could save a lot of money on lingerie… it might just last more then one night," Edward said with a laugh.

This was getting too fun, the poor girl looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her sockets, I would too if this someone that looked like Edward was standing there saying these things in front of me.

"You know you love to buy me new stuff. Speaking of, I found something that I think you would like to see," I said looking at Edward and then turning towards the saleswoman, "will you excuse us?"

She just nodded her head and I pulled Edward to the back of the store to the dressing rooms.

"Thank You," he said wrapping both of his arms around me from behind and whispering in my ear.

"You very welcome, that was really fun. That poor woman," I said with a smile.

"We do have one amazing sex life don't we?" he said turning me around in his arms, still holding me close so I could feel his hard body (and I mean the _whole_ thing)

"So would you like to see what I picked or not?" I asked raising the hanger.

"I would love to," he said releasing me and taking a seat outside the door of the dressing room.

This will be fun.

Once I got the white lace bra and panties on I also put on the belt and thigh high tights that matched. If this doesn't make Edward crazy I don't know what will. While I was changing I got a text from Alice saying she saw the whole exchange with that saleswoman and asking what I was doing now. I quickly texted her back that I was trying something on and that she and Rose were not to come to the dressing rooms until I left. (I was already pushing it today, if I go too far I would like to not have an audience to witness my humiliation.)

"Are you coming out at all, or were you just teasing me when you said you would try something on for me?" I heard coming from the very impatient man sitting outside the door.

"Well I was teasing you when I said I would try something on…. But coming out will tease you even more so…" I said while opening the door.

Edward ever so sweetly dropped his jaw (for the second time today) and scanned my body with no shame. After a couple very long seconds of his eyes undressing me with what little I had on I walked towards him and put my hand under his chin.

"It's not polite to stare. I guess if it's not what you wanted I should just go and put my sweats back on…" I trailed off going to turn around to walk back in the dressing room.

I heard a low groan when I turned around, so I can only assume he liked the view from the back just as much. But what surprised me is that he grabbed my wrist and turned me around right into his chest.

"Don't you dare take that off," he demanded holding me to him by me waist. I could feel just how much my show was affecting him.

"What do you want me to do? Walk around the mall in this? Maybe just walk out of the store without actually buying it?" I asked sweetly.

"I guess you have a point there…. How about you go and change then bring that back out with you," he whispered, grazing his teeth along the side of my ear.

I backed away slightly so I could see his face and had a questioning look on my face.

"I believe I have a purchase to make," he said showing his perfect crocked smile and pushing me into the dressing room.

I undressed and did as I was told. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the till. Edward handed the saleswomen from before the lingerie that I had picked and I stood there wordlessly at his side.

We started to walk around the store to look for Alice and Rose and found that they were waiting outside the doors. When we were just about out side Edward slowed down and asked, "Do you think we should go back? I'm sure I could fine dozens of other things for you."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? No one said you would get to see me in that again."

"I'm sure I'll convince you to let me have a private showing," he said cockily.

I think I might be willing to let that happen. Who would want to deny this man anything?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in its series. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

_Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that is reading, you guys are great. So I started this story just for fun so I really don't know where I'm going with it. For that I would like a little help…. How long do you think Edward and Bella should wait? They tease each other now but we all know they just wouldn't jump in bed together! So on to some more teasing, but review and give me your ideas!!_

When we got to our friends Alice and Rose both shared looks that said 'you are telling us what just happened or else,' and I just nodded because I didn't want to find out what the 'or else' was.

"So where do you guys want to go now?" Emmett boomed from his place by Rose.

"What time is it?" Jasper asked standing a good foot away from Alice who looked very small between the bear Emmett and the giant Jasper.

"Its 5:00, I think we should go get some food!" Emmett encouraged and Rose smacked him and said, "We just finished eating!"

"We finished eating at 1:00; we didn't leave the food court until 3:00… I'm with Emmett, food sounds good," I offered.

"Fine," Rose huffed.

"Lets order some pizza and then we can have a movie night!" Alice said jumping up and down.

With that we all started to head to the doors. Once we were outside I had to ask, "How are we all getting home?"

"Well I have my car," Alice said.

"Yeah, and I have the Jeep and Edward has his Volvo," Emmett finished.

"Ok, that works…. Rose and Emmett in the Jeep, Edward and Bella in the Volvo and Jasper and I in mine," Alice said resuming her jumping that momentarily stopped at the prospect of not having vehicles.

A chorus of "Sounds good," rang out from us and we all set off in our separate directions.

"A Volvo?" I questioned while we walked.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle, "What can I say…. It goes fast and I've always liked them."

We were just got to what I assumed was his car and my jaw dropped, this car was clean and just beautiful. Can a car be beautiful?

"Are you going to get in or just stare?" Edward said while holding the door open for me and reaching for the bags in my hands to throw in the back seat.

"Sorry," I mumbled and got in the car.

We drove in silence for awhile until decided I should take off my sweater. The car was really warm and Edward was just in a tee shirt.

"I really don't think that's fair," he said as I was pulling the offending article off.

"Why is that?" I asked when I got it over my head and saw he was watching me intently.

"Because you get to do what I really wish I was," he stated simply.

I was momentarily at a loss for words, I mean what do you say to that... but then my daring side that had picked that moment to run and hid came back.

"Play your cards right I might let you do more then take a sweater off."

"Is that a challenge?" _Damn that crocked smile…. Stupid dazzle… hot, sexy man…. Oh who cares! He can undress me all he wants._

"More like an offer…. But that's only if I really like you, I don't just jump in bed with guys."

"Although a bed's nice, I was planning on a couple other places… do you have aversions to those too?" He asked taking his eyes off the road again to look at me. I was thankful we were just following Emmett because I couldn't remember the directions to Rose's house (which is empty and had been Alice's and mine too since we got out off school, lets just say our parents were more then happy to have us gone for the summer) as soon as he looked at me with want in his eyes.

"I…," I started, "umm… shit," I whispered under my breath, but I heard him chuckle so he heard me.

_Ok, let's try this again without the stupid stuttering!_

"How about we work on the bed and then see what happens."

"Sounds good, but I don't think your going to hold out very long."

"Me either," I mumbled, but again I heard him chuckling beside me. _Shit!_

We were just turning onto the road that took us to Rose's mansion of a house. _This is going to kill me, another 15 minutes until we get there!_ And then Edward reached over and placed his hand very high on my thigh and started rubbing small circles, but thankfully not moving any higher.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, what's the matter?" he asked stopping his hand but not removing it.

"It's just that I don't think I did this right. I totally gave you the wrong impression. I'm _never_ like this, flirting and teasing is Rose's thing… not mine."

"I don't want to flirt and tease with Rose, I thoroughly enjoy it with you," he stated simply.

"I'm not saying I want you too, and I'm not saying I'm not enjoying it…. God knows I am, but that's not the point. I wasn't kidding or teasing when I said I don't jump into bed with guys, I get to know them…. That sounds lame, but I do."

Edward pulled over to the side of the road and turned to me, "I really like you. Rose told us about her two friends that were waiting for her at the mall and told us a little about both of you while she was finishing cleaning up the kitchen. I wanted to meet you after she told me about you for less then 5 minutes. And I don't usually do this either…. Ask Emmett I lived with him for a year. I want to get to know you…. You have caught me, I want to know everything your willing to share, if I get to flirt and tease in between I'm even luckier."

When he finished his rant I was so happy. _He doesn't think I'm some slut and he wants to get to know me! How lucky am I!? This God of a man wants me. _Me_! _

Without really thinking it threw I leant in and pushed my lips on his. At first he was shocked, but not 5 seconds later he had moved his hands to hold me face. Mine moved and were running up and down his chest feeling the muscles that his shirt eluded to being hidden behind it.

He brushed his tongue across my bottom lip, asking a silent question. Without any hesitation I opened my mouth to him. He moved one of his hands around to the back of my head and laced it in my hair, and I felt his tongue probing my mouth…. stroking my tongue. _I can't wait until that tongue is doing that on another part of me_.

When we finally pulled apart we were both out of breath.

"Wow," I managed to say with Edward's hand still in my hair and mine still on his chest.

"I… don't think… that cover….s it," he said between breaths.

When we got ourselves composed I leant in again and placed a small chastity kiss on his lips and whispered, "We really should go. Rose and Alice were planning on ambushing me as soon as I got home anyway… swollen lips and messy hair will just aid to the torture."

"I would say sorry, but I'm really not… it was worth it," he said with his crocked smile detangling himself from me and starting the car.

I placed my hand on his thigh this time as we made our way home. _I so agree with him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its accompanying books, nor am I Stephenie Meyer, but how great would it be if I was!?**

"What the hell took you guys so long?!" Alice screamed while grabbing me as I walked in the door.

I shot a pleading look at Edward and he just mouthed 'sorry' and made his way to the living room where the other guys were.

"We had to pull over," I whispered as Alice dragged me upstairs to Rosalie's room where she was doing her nails.

She through me on the bed and asked, "PULLED OVER!?"

"…. Oh… ummmmm… yes?" I fumbled.

"What did this little road side romp include?" Rose asked getting into the conversation.

I retold the events from the car from the time we left the mall to getting home. Alice and Rose throw in the odd "Ohhh," and "Awww" here and there where needed, but for the most part just let me tell my story. After I was finished Rose was the first to speak.

"I knew you guys would hit it off, I can't believe I called that one…. And Alice and Jasper were going to get together, I saw that one too."

"Yeah, Alice, you were all over Jasper in the mall. What kind of trouble did you get yourselves into in a car?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We just talked….. We were actually planning the sleeping arrangements."

"And those would be…..." I prompted.

"Rose and Emmett him Rose's room…… Jasper and I in my room….. and Edward and Bella in your room," she finished with a completely straight face.

"What!? I just finished telling you we were taking it slow and now you're telling me that we are sharing a bed!" I yelled jaw slacked.

"Don't be all high and mighty; we both know that you want this man in your bed. Now your getting him sooner then expected," Rose said with an evil grin.

"Not everyone's like you Rose, we don't all jump into bed with the guy on the first date, or have sex with him in the bathroom DURING the first date!"

"We all can't be as perfect as you now Bella, but I'm sure if you ask Emmett he would have no objection to either of those activities."

"UGH," I yelled getting up and making my way downstairs to the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey, how are you?" Edward asked while I wrapped myself into his arms on the couch. Noticing that Emmett and Jasper were nowhere to be found.

"They want to torture me!" I exclaimed into his chest.

"I'm sure they don't."

"Your right…. They want to torture US. Did Jasper share the sleeping arrangements with you?" I asked lifting my head off his chest to look at his beautiful face.

"No…. but I'm thinking I know what they are now," he said with a slight grimace in his face.

"Are you ok with that?" I asked with hope in my eyes. As much as I don't want to sleep with him now doesn't mean I don't want him in my bed. The draw back is having him in my bed with only tempt me with sleeping with him. _Stupid… damn… conniving pixie!_

"If your fine with it, I think I can muster up enough control," he said with a chuckle while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"That's good. I could never kick such a gorgeous man out of my bed."

"I'm counting on that," and with that his lips meet mine in a kiss that made my hands shake. I resituated myself so my legs were placed on either side of his and I was straddling his thighs. My hands made their way from his chest to his hair and threaded themselves at the nap of his neck. When he licked my bottom lip I pulled his hair and ground my hips gaining a moan from him and his hands that were holding my hips moved them again. I was becoming light headed so I finally pulled away but Edward just moved down my neck to my collarbone.

When he started to suck on the sensitive skin where my shoulder met my neck I moaned, throwing my head back and arching my back into him, giving him more access.

"How about you show me that bedroom," he whispered into my ear after kissing his way from my collarbone and across my jaw.

"Upstairs …. Awww (he bit my lobe lightly) three doors….." He was already up and moving to the stairs with my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Shit," Edward said when he moved one of his hands from my hips to my breast my hips bucked into him again.

"… Right," I finally got out as we were just at the top of the stairs and started_ my_ assault of _his_ neck. I kissed all along his jaw and across to his right ear, grabbing that with my teeth and pulling lightly earning a growl. I moved down to his collarbone to kiss there, but that required shifting my body down also. When I lowered myself I could finally feel the total effect I was having on him. With the new pressure on his groin he pushed me up against the wall so I also had pressure when I wanted it. This earned him 

me moaning his name. When I noticed where I was after a second of him assaulting my breasts with his mouth (throw my clothing) I saw that we were right beside my door. I reached my hand out and twisted the door handle pushing the door open.

After it was open Edward secured me to his body with his left arm around my waist, but his right was working the opposite breast then his mouth. We were at the bed within seconds and Edward had his weight on his arms up by my head and he returned his mouth to mine. My hands were exploring his chest and back, but I got irritated without being able to feel the muscles that his shirt alluded to without any barrier between us. I started to lift up his shirt he pulled away and tossed it somewhere in the room and then returned to my mouth.

When I resumed my discovery of his body he moved one of his hands to cup my breast again while still working on my mouth. He got the same reaction as before, a moan, but I also dug my nails into his back gaining myself a low groan that I almost didn't hear. _I love how this man is a multitasker, he only stops kissing me to let me breath, and even then he works on my neck and jaw! Good God, this is perfect!_

I knew that we were getting way ahead of ourselves… _but who wouldn't want to make out with this man?_ I was just waiting until he would pull away, I knew it would happen soon, he had more control then I did. But I tried pushing my luck. I ran my index finger from one him to the other and back again, but this time around I dipped it down under the denim. He moaned but then pulled out of the very heated kiss that we were in the middle of. I started to pout. _I guess I pushed my luck just a little too much._

"I'm with you, I would love to continue this, but you are the one that said they wanted to take it slow. If we did this now you would regret it," Edward said and then kissed me chastity.

"Your right, but that doesn't mean that I we should stop."

"No, it doesn't. But if we go on there will be no going back, can we just go downstairs and eat some dinner please?" Edward asked, trying to not make me angry.

"Did they already get some?"

"Emmett and Jasper went to go get it, Alice and Rose gave them a list of about 5 different restaurants that they were to go to and they were supposed to get specific things from each place," He said with a laugh while looking for his shirt.

"Some food would be nice….. Do you think we could maybe have some desert later though?" I asked in what I hoped to be a voice dripping with seduction and sex.

Edward came up to me and lifted me off the ground, I gasped, and he took that opportunity to place his mouth on mine in a kiss full of lust and passion.

"Defiantly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I make them do some pretty cool stuff!**

_I have gotten tones of hits on this story, but not so many reviews! If you could please, PLEASE review it would make me update more. So I figure if I get 5 reviews for the new chapters I will start to write the one to follow. It doesn't take too long to write my chapters but I just have to find the time, but if I knew I had at least 5 people wanting the updates I would make time!_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

We got ourselves decent and headed downstairs, ready for the teasing and questions that are going to thrown our way when we get to the kitchen.

When we got to the foot of the stairs Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I gave him a little smile.

"What did you guys break…..? I heard something crash?" Rose asked, more concerned about her furniture then my sex life. _What a friend!_

"Didn't break anything," Edward stated. Everyone had expressions of understanding and were willing to not ask anymore questions… but not Emmett.

"Well then what caused the crash?"

My face got red, _why can't he get it! It's not like him and Rose haven't thrown down against the walls!!_ But what surprised me was the Edward actually answered the question.

"I pinned her to the wall outside her door." _Why does he keep stating these things like they aren't embarrassing, I'm a freaking tomato over here!_

By now we are all sitting around the kitchen table. There are about 20 take out containers on the table… and like Edward said, from 5 different restaurants. We all fell into easy conversation after the recap of mine and Edward's previous events.

"Hey! Its still pretty early, what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked after we all got the leftovers packed up and into the fridge.

"What are our choices oh wise planner one?" I asked, Alice shot me a glare.

"I was thinking either movie marathon here or got to the theatre, so the choices would be… movie or movies."

I vote movie, I really don't think I could last throw more then one," Jasper reasoned and Edward seconded. I really didn't want to sit throw hours upon hours of movies tonight, so I agreed with them and so did Emmett and Rose.

"Ok, theatre it is… Bella and Rose, you guys are getting ready in my room and you guys can do whatever you want," Alice said while turning around to go upstairs but then added, "Jazz you have to get what your wearing now so that you can get ready in one of the other rooms."

With that we were off to Alice's torture chamber of a bedroom. After 40 minutes of poking and prodding and teasing and spraying I was ready to go. I had to rain Alice in a bit, I told her that she was not allowed to dress me up too much because we would be in the cold theatre, but she still got me in some really cute clothes. I have learnt over the years that you don't argue with Alice, you just embrace what she does.

With one look at my hair (slightly teased and loosely curled) and the finishing touches to my makeup (light eyes, just eyeliner and mascara and some pink gloss on my lips) I was ready to go. My outfit actually was perfect for going out to the movies. It was some faded ripped jeans and a tight fitting band tee paired with red pumps and a red jacket.

As we walked downstairs we say the guys all waiting by the door. Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a sweet kiss.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered against my lips.

I gave him one more kiss and pulled away to look at him properly.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

With that we were out the door and all in our cars. Edward and I fell into comfortable conversation and we were the first ones to the theatre.

"So should we wait for them out here or go in?" I asked Edward.

"I think we should go and see what shows are playing and then we get to pick the movie!" I said in a sing-song voice.

I could hear Edward's soft chuckles while I was getting out of the car. He met me on my side and wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way to the theatre.

"What movie do you want?" Edward whispered into my ear as we stood outside the doors and looked at the list of films playing.

"I really don't plan on watching too much of the movie, and as much as Rose and Alice might complain they won't either, so pick whichever you want."

"Ok," he said with a smile, gave me a kiss and pulled me into one of the line ups.

In mirror minutes we walked away with six tickets for the new horror that was playing… something that had the statue of Liberty on the poster.

The rest of the guys met us in the concession line and, like I told Edward, Rose and Alice whined and complained about the movie choice while also giving me knowing looks.

My phone vibrated in my purse and I found I had a text message from Rose that was also sent to Alice:** Leave the guys to get the stuff and let's get seats… our way**

We still had a couple people ahead of us in line so I ran my hands up and down Edward's arm and put my lips to his ear, "I'm going to go get a seat with Rose and Alice, can you get me a Coke," I ran my tongue along the shell, "_please."_

He turned his head and said, "tease," and gave me a light kiss before I left.

We got in the theatre and got three, the three that sat by themselves along the right and left walls. When the guys came through the doors loaded down with popcorn and pops we tried to control our laughter while they searched the middle rows. As they stood with their backs turned to us I got up (I was on the end) and snaked my arms around Edward's waist. He gave a little jump but when he turned around and saw it was me he relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I was getting a seat with Rose and Alice."

I could see that Emmett was trying to reason with Rose and Jasper leaning in and whispering to Alice from the seat behind her.

"And where do you want me to sit?" The dimed, meaning that the previews were over and the movie was starting.

"Now I can't make that choice for you, that would be a decision only you can make."

"Ok."

And with that he walked past me and sat inside seat that Alice was using, except she moved to the row behind and Rose had vacated her seat also to move to the row ahead. I huffed and sat down on the end seat and pouted.

"Love, I'm sure you would be more comfortable here," and with that he pulled me until I was sitting on top of him with my legs across the seats to his left. _Comfortable would definitely be the right word._ I started trailing kissing in the valley between he shoulder and neck where I had just rested my head. I heard a moan and smirked while I kissed to his ear.

"I'm not sure if this is more comfortable," I ground my ass into his groin and he let out a hiss and I could feel the bulge in his pants grow larger, "there, that's better."

With that he grabbed my hips and twisted me until I was facing him with my upper body and he attacked my lips, this kiss was needy and hungry. He lifted me and I instinctively settled myself to 

straddle him, I new that doing this in a theatre with other people was wrong, but being with Edward just felt _so_ right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer owns them all!**

**So I haven't updated it like FOREVER! That is because work has been crazy and I had a whole bunch of family up and had to go out of town and family dinners. This is the next chapter that I just got back from my new BETA… Michelle62092!! And it would be even better if I could open it, but she is going to resend it so there are still mistakes in here, but it will be reposted in a couple days.**

**Now please, PLEASE REVIEW!! I have gotten tones of hits, but very few reviews, and more reviews equals more happy writer!**

Everything seemed to be moving so fast, I mean we just meet today! This just isn't normal… but here we are in the movie theatre, locked together in a tight embrace, and all that is going through my mind is _this feels _so_ right_.

Edward worked his hands under my shirt and had his hands placed on the small of my back. When he pulled his hand along to the front and dipped his index finger under the waistband of my jeans I released a moan into his mouth. I could feel the smile form on his face against my lips.

_You think that's funny? ... I'll show you funny insert evil laughter in mind_

I started to grind into him causing both of us to moan. _Maybe I should have thought that thought more, oh well… if I moan, he moans._

The whole time this was going on my hands were exploring that amazing chest of his, I ran my hands up and down, going lower each time, and after I reached his waistband, instead of going lower I pulled up _his _shirt and started to trace the well defined lines of his chest.

We continued on like this for a couple more minutes, never going any farther, but still grinding quit a bit. I was thoroughly enjoying myself when I could see the theatre get brighter thought my closed eyes and then someone tapping me on the shoulder. I pried my lips away from Edward and turned.

"You are going to have to leave right now… and I ask you don't return anytime soon," the theatre employee told us.

I could hear our friends laughing… _they saw this coming, they let us get kicked out!_

Edward straightened my shirt and removed me from his lap and placed me on my feet. He grabbed his coat and my hand and we made our way to the exit without any words.

"I'm sorry," I finally said when we were in his car and driving down the highway after a good 5 minutes of silence.

He looked over to me with shock clearly written in his eyes, "For what?"

"Ummm… for getting us caught in the theatre, I'm sorry for attacking you."

"I actually enjoyed it and was heading back to Rose's so we could continue, but if you didn't mean for that to happen we could do something else," he said while trying to hide his disappointment.

"NO! I mean… I want to continue, Arrgg! This isn't coming out right. I sound like some slut. You have to know that I don't do this EVER, I don't just jump guys after knowing them for an hour and I defiantly don't so shows for them in the middle of lingerie stores after just meeting them."

"I know, believe me I don't do that either… With you though I find myself doing things that I would never do… And practically having sex in a public place is something I would see Emmett doing, not me," he said with a chuckle while grabbing my hand. "But with you it's like I've known you for years, I think might be losing my mind here because this really isn't normal, but if I am I'm not going to complain."

"Me either."

The rest of the drive was silent with Edward's hand resting on my tight. When we got to Rose's house he came around to my door and took my hand. We made our way to the door and I handed him the key.

He unlocked the door and pulled me in, pinning me to the door and attacking my open mouth with his. I instantly hitched my leg up and he placed one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on my ass grinding me into him at his own speed. When I started to pull away for breath he moved to my neck and trailed kisses to my collarbone where he started to suck on my sensitive skin causing my breath to hitch.

I started to pull his shirt up, once he caught on he pulled his mouth away from me and removed his shirt sending it flying somewhere in the room.

He pressed his lips to mine again and tried to gain access to my mouth, however I wouldn't let him. He let out a low growl and pulled away with question in his eyes. I just trailed my hands along his chest and undid the button of his jeans and lowered the zipper.

"What do you think your doing?" He whispered in my ear.

I didn't answer him with words I just placed my hand in his boxers and started to stroke him.

"Oh! Fuck," he said in my ear again and then bit my lobe.

I continued to stoke his throbbing cock in my hand and all I could think was how amazing it was going to feel with him thrusting inside me.

"Bella," he moaned. "H-hard..er… come on baby, f-Faster," he got out with some concentration.

I tightened my hand around him and started to go faster feeling his become tense and getting ready to come.

"BELLA... fuck!"

"The was amazing," he said after he kissed me.

I kissed him again with vigour and pushed his pants all the way down to the floor. He then removed my shirt and picked me up.

I tore my lips away from him and asked him what he was doing while he was walking towards the stairs.

"Returning the favour… but I thought you would like to have more privacy seeing as I don't know when the others with be back." He finished with placing me down on my bed, and started to remove my bra.

He was massaging one of my breasts while swirling my very erect nipple with his tongue.

I arched my back and let out a moan when he lightly bit it. I could feel the smile on his face. He then switched and repeated the same actions on the other one… receiving the same reaction. From there he trailed kisses down to my jeans and started to remove them.

When he had those off trailed kisses up from my ankle and blew on my wet folds through the thin fabric that covered them.

"Edward," I moaned, "More, please."

"More what?"

"Please, I need you."

"What do you want love?" He asked looking up to me with a smirk.

"I want you to be inside me." And with those few little words he pushed aside my underwear and thrust his long finger inside me.

"AHHH," I screamed.

"You feel so GOOD, Bella," Edward said breathlessly.

I could feel my climax build and he inserted another finger and started to flick my clint with his tongue. With two more thrusts my walls started to contract and waves of pleasure racked though my body.

Edward removed his fingers from me and licked them clean.

"You taste delicious, love," he said while moving up my body and placing a sweet, loving kiss on my lips.

I let out a breathless laugh while I tried to regulate my breathing.

SLAM!

"Honey we're home!"

"Ouch! What was that for Rose!?"


End file.
